hall_of_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Bereavement (2010)
Bereavement is a 2010 American slasher film starring Michael Biehn, Alexandra Daddario, John Savage and Nolan Gerard Funk. It is a prequel to director Steven Mena's previous film Malevolence, and centers on a child who is abducted and forced to bear witness to a madman's crimes. The film begins with a psychotic maniac named Graham Sutter who offers a little boy with congenital analgesia named Martin Bristol his nephew's bike and kidnaps him. Graham cuts Martin's cheek then proceeds to butcher a young woman in front of Martin. Martin attempts to escape and makes a run for freedom, but Graham catches him and returns him to the farmhouse, where he continues to hold him and future female victims captive. Over the next five years, Graham brutally butchers several young women with Martin forced to witness the horrific acts of violence. Graham is seen throughout the film talking and arguing with a skull of a fierce bull hung on his wall of the farmhouse. The story then shifts perspective to Allison, a young woman who comes to live with relatives (aunt, uncle and cousin) in the same town Graham is committing his crimes. While out for a run, she sees Martin from the window of a supposedly abandoned farmhouse. During her run she is almost hit by a truck and falls along the road. There she meets local teenager named William, and the two bond and form a relationship of sorts. One night, Jonathan, her uncle, discovers her about to have sex with William and intervenes. The next day, upset, Allison goes to the farmhouse after she sees Martin in the window. She is captured by Graham. The following day, Jonathan gets concerned, since she never returned home. He drives to the farmhouse in search for her where he is shot dead in broad daylight by Graham. William drives by and sees Jonathan's abandoned car and becomes curious. He investigates the area and discovers Allison trapped inside a tightly locked meat room, but he is soon horribly killed by Graham. Allison manages to escape and rescue a mute, blood-covered Martin. Meanwhile, Graham takes Jonathan's body to his home where he stabs and kills Jonathan's wife, while their young daughter hides upstairs. Allison arrives at the house just as it has been set on fire by Graham. She stabs Graham twice as he was about to kidnap her young cousin, he stumbles and runs off. She runs downstairs and calls the police when suddenly she is horribly stabbed in the stomach repeatedly by Martin, who has now inherited Graham's psychopathic behavior. Martin goes upstairs to Allison's cousin, where the screen fades black and her scream is heard. The house burns down. Martin returns to the farmhouse and kills Graham with an ax. The next morning, the authorities arrive at the smoldering ruins of the house, where the Miller's Beagle is the only survivor and is picked up by a police officer named Riley. Martin uses bones from Graham's remains to construct a skeletal shrine in the farmhouse, with a Bull Skull as the head. Martin is then seen staring out the window with a mentally deranged look, waiting for his next victim. In a post credit scene, the movie jumps a further five years, where a young girl Courtney Harrison (from Malevolence), is shown running away from someone, enters the farmhouse and discovers an adult Martin sitting at the table. She asks, "Can you help me?" and Martin turns around with a psychopathic stare and the film ends. Category:Movies